Behind Closed Doors
by Cruza
Summary: Quest Crew learns that eavesdropping can lead to some disturbing thoughts... Rated for Language and Innuendos...


**Author's Notes:**

So, it was Tenxtena's idea to write some of our mini Quest Crew series stories based on a prompt. So, the prompt for this one is: "Eavesdropping from behind a Closed Door."

:]

Enjoy.

* * *

It was another chill day for the crew. Heck, they had been having chill days for the past week now! And days like that were rare - very rare indeed if you were a member of the very famous and very loved Quest Crew. Or if you were one of the three girls who hung out with them. Anyway, the crew was chilling over in the lovely Circle City of the Inland Empire (namely Corona) and playing Rock Band in the living room in one of the girls' house (namely Eriol). The resident of the house had left earlier that afternoon to run errands in town with Lydia, leaving behind seven of the Quest boys (as Aris and Andy were at the Quest Learning Center that day) as well as Annette and Kristina.

" 'Cause I'm a cowboy!' " D-Trix practically screamed into the microphone, " 'On this steel horse I ride!' " His voice warbled and cracked here and there, but his eyes were closed - intent on putting his whole being into his song. He would open his eyes every now and then, lay his left palm above his heart, then point at Ryan as if to say the song was directed to him. " 'Cause I'm wanted - wanted! Dead or alive!' "

Ryan, who was sipping at his lemonade at the table, would just lift an eyebrow at his friend and the latter would nod, pat his chest two times, then give him the peace sign. On the couch were Kristina and Brian - both of whom were laughing so hard they could barely be classified as sitting anymore. Kristina was practically leaning on the taller dancer for support. Brian was changing positions between leaning back on the couch for air and leaning forward and laughing.

"Hey, hey!" Victor called out to the jokester, "C'mon now. Focus! We don't wanna lose because of you!" The quarter red-head was seated behind the plastic drum set, tap-tapping away to the beat.

"Aww, let him have his fun," said Hok, who had to let his laughter die down a little just to utter those six words.

"That's easy for you to say," Steve retorted, eyes never leaving the television screen, "You're on Bass. You got way less notes than the rest of us."

"But that's only because you picked Guitar on Expert, Steve," Hok shot back, playfully, pulling up his plastic guitar to unleash his stored Star Power because Dominic had failed for the second time during the song.

"Haha, sorry guys. Guess I'm not feeling the song today," D-Trix said, into the mic nonetheless, as he cracked his neck from side to side and loosened up his shoulders.

"What the heck are you doing?! Don't just stop singing! You've already failed twice; fail one more time and the rest of us go down with you!" a trio of voices berated D-Trix, who was startled for a moment before going back to his...ahem, singing.

Forty-five minutes and a few pillow throwing matches later, the lively group in the living room was out of soda.

"Way to go, Dom," Ryan said sarcastically, elbowing his friend in the ribs, "If you hadn't been singing so horribly, you wouldn't have had to drink all that soda and leave none for the rest of us."

"Horrible?" D-Trix repeated, making a face, "Well, excuse me for deciding to grace all you guys with a new singing technique that yours truly managed to perfect over the years and use for your listening pleasure." He then crossed his arms and, promptly, pouted.

Chuckling lightly, Kristina went up to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Awww, D, you know I love you're singing. No matter what anyone else says."

D-Trix looked down at her, flashed a big cheesy grin, put one arm around her waist and replied, "I know."

"Well, if lovey-dovey hour is over, Steve and I are going to check the garage for more drinks. Eriol said that there's another fridge in there we can raid if we ran out of anything while she was away," Hok informed the group before motioning for the martial artist turned dancer to follow him.

The duo made the short walk of about thirty feet from the kitchen (which was right next to the living room) to the door leading to the garage. But as Hok was reaching for the door knob, he and Steve heard a muffled shriek from the other side. Delicately raising an eyebrow, Hok turned to Steve to see if the latter could offer an explanation, but all Steve could do was shrug and shake his head. Reaching for the door knob again, Hok managed to get a handle on it before a rather loud, dull thud resonated from behind the wooden door. Even Steve jumped a little, startled by the sound.

"Hey guys," Ryan called from the kitchen before appearing before the slightly wary duo, "What was that?"

"Dunno," Steve shrugged.

One by one, the rest of the group shuffled in. Before any of them could pose any other questions, they heard voices coming from the other side of the door. The group instantly crowded around the door and pressed their ears against it to see if they could hear what was going on.

"Feng!" Annette's voice could be heard from behind the door, "That move hurts. Do something else."

Kristina blinked a few times, totally lost and confused - and she wasn't the only one. The rest of Quest exchanged glances, trying to see if the other knew what Feng was up to.

"Okay, okay," Feng's deep voice came, "How about this one then?"

There was a series of short scuffling and ruffling sounds. And that was followed by what sounded like heavy breathing and some grunting.

"Okay, seriously, this is hurting my legs," Annette said, sounding a bit out of breath, "And I can't hold that position for that long."

"See, that's what you're doing wrong," Feng told her, "You have to have your legs further apart to hold yourself up. Like this."

"Ohh...okay. Lemme try that again then."

"Here..."

Another series of shuffling could be heard and then the sound of two bodies hitting the floor.

"Oh jeez, you're heavy!" Annette exclaimed, "It's 'cause you're so big! Get up already!"

Feng chuckled a little. But that much was lost to the eavesdroppers. Kristina had her hands over her mouth while Dominic was just staring at the door, wide-eyed. Steve had taken refuge behind Ryan while the latter just had his hands over his ears. Brian and Victor were exchanging glances while mouthing, 'Feng?! No way...no way...' Hok, on the other hand, was trying not to think the same things his fellow crew mates were thinking but that was becoming increasingly hard - especially when the next sound found its way through the cracks of the door.

It was Annette and her signature 'Gah' sound. "I can't put my leg up that high!"

"Here then."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Then a squeal and the sound of something getting knocked over. "Oh crap!"

"Shhhh," Feng attempted to get Annette to calm down, "We can fix that later. But first this."

There was a series of incoherent words uttered by Annette, but they were barely heard above the other...ahem, strange sounds.

"Okay, ready?" Feng's cool voice asked.

"No! No not ready! Not ready. Not read - ahhhh!"

By this time, Kristina was clinging to D-Trix's arm, trying not to visualize what was going on in the garage. D-Trix, on the other hand, thought he had a pretty good grasp on what Feng and Annette were doing and his entire face was as red as the streak in Victor's hair. Speaking of Victor, he and Steve had shrunk away from the door - both red in the face as well. Ryan, Brian, and Hok were nearest to the door. Why they hadn't distanced themselves and the 'private moment' going on behind the door was beyond them. Well, not really. Ryan was in complete shock and it looked as if he had zoned out indefinitely. Brian was giving the door a weird look, like it was the strangest out-of-this-world thing he had ever seen. And Hok...had his head in his hands.

"This is not happening. Okay, maybe it is, but this is all just a huge misunderstanding...," Hok repeated to himself.

"Dude, I think it's a little too late for that," D-Trix said, hearing Hok, "I mean come on! Just listen to them!"

Right on cue, there were more grunts and shuffling sounds. Followed by Annette saying, "Slow down, Feng! I can't keep up!"

Before anyone could break out into a nose bleed (or anything else along those lines), the rumble of the garage door opening caught all of their attentions - including those in the garage.

"Eriol's home!" Annette exclaimed, just as the rumbling stopped which signified that the door was open all the way now. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard going into the garage, as well as the sound of plastic bags being ruffled.

There was an odd silence, as the resident of the house looked around the garage, before saying, "Okay, what the hell were you two doing in my garage?"

All at once, the wooden door behind which the rest of Quest were eavesdropping flew open and the remainder of the group surged forward, spouting warnings toward Eriol and Lydia along the lines of "Shield your eyes!" and "Whatever you do, don't look down!" Kristina even went as far as to say, "Annette! How could you do this to yourself?!"

Among all the shouting and exaggerated movements, Eriol happened to be the loudest, "Okay, everyone, SHUT UP!" Ten pairs of eyes were on the extremely irritated Filipina as she, in turn, stared each and everyone of them down. It was obvious that Eriol was tired and just wanted to rest - and this chaos was not what she was looking for. "Now, I'll ask again," Eriol said calmly, but with a deadly undertone, "Annette and Feng. What were you two doing in my garage?"

With the attention now on the pair mentioned, the eavesdroppers took a good look at them. Both Feng and Annette were fully clothed. A little sweaty with the look of people who just had a workout, but clothed nonetheless.

"Well, Feng here," Annette began, gesturing to the tall Asian on her right, "Was teaching me how to break-dance."

A chorus of "Ohhhhhhh"s was heard from the rest of the group (minus Eriol and Lydia).

"Is that why the chair and mini-table next to the work bench are knocked over and lying half-way across the floor?" Eriol questioned.

"Ummm, yes?" Annette answered a little meekly, attempting to throw her friend a thumbs-up. The Filipina didn't so much as crack a smile.

"But, we'll fix that. We promise," Feng threw in quickly, to which Annette nodded her head vigorously.

That seemed to satisfy Eriol. She then turned to the rest of the crew. "And you weirdos," she began, "What was all that nonsense you were yapping about earlier about 'not looking down' and 'shielding' my eyes?"

The group looked among themselves before they pushed Hok forward to deal with Eriol.

He cleared his throat and began, "W-well you see. Steve and I were going to get some more drinks from the fridge here and we heard some...strange noises. And the more we listened the more we...yeah..."

Lydia was snickering behind Eriol as the latter raised an eyebrow. Feng and Annette exchanged glances before looking at Hok and the group behind him.

"Seriously?" the two asked, to which the group meekly nodded. There was a few seconds of silence before all of them started laughing hysterically. Well, almost all of them. Eriol face-palmed and ordered everyone back inside.

"But, I'm still thirsty...," Steve said, looking at Eriol then at the fridge.

With a sigh, Eriol reached into one of the plastic bags she was carrying and produced a box of Capri Sun. Steve instantly brightened up, took the box, and ran inside. "And you two," Eriol said to Feng and Annette as they were the last ones to go in, "Next time you wanna have break-dancing lessons, make sure these perverts are playing Rock Band or something." She gave them a smile as they entered the house, to the sound of the boys arguing over which instruments to play for their next session of Rock Band.

Yeah, it was just another chill day.


End file.
